


Snap Me Back

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, supercarp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Tumblr Smut Prompt for practice (my Tumblr is PoppysSuperGirl)Prompt:Kara/Cat/Lena and the adventures to sexting/ sexy snapchats





	Snap Me Back

It starts innocently enough.

Or really, no, no it doesn’t.

Kara sends a snap of herself eating ice cream. She’s licking it, of course.

Lena responds by rucking up her hair, biting her lip. The picture is overtly sexual.

Cat’s in a meeting during all of this. By the time she gets out, the pictures have turned to videos.

Kara's down to her bra, sculpted arms on full display. Her hand is dangerously close to her breast. She winks at the camera.

Cat bites down on her pen and clicks to the next video. She heads to her ensuite when she watches Lena’s face as she tosses her bra over her shoulder.

The next video is a downward shot of Kara's waist and legs. Her hand in her tight jeans, rubbing slowly. She's not saying anything but the breathy ‘oh’s’ she keeps muttering are revealing enough.

She sits on the cushioned bench in her ensuite as the next video flips on. It's Lena, just a view of her face, almost like she's leaned her phone against something…

Like she can use both her hands now.

Cat’s already unbuttoning her shirt before Lena's face, pinched in concentration, fades from her screen. It's far too hot and constricting right now.

It's back to Kara, her nails scratching down her own abs. Fuck, she knows that's Cat’s favorite move. The way her muscles jump and clench.

Fuck it.

Cat leaves her shirt nearly open and rucks up the tight skirt she has on. She leans back against the wall and yanks her underwear down far enough that she can spread her legs. She's already wet.

Lena's face is back on her screen. This time her head’s back, her mouth open. She's usually pretty quiet during sex, biting her lip or someone else's lip, but not now. Her mouth works around explicatives and moans and Cat’s ensuite fills with the noise.

God, they're both putting on such shows. Cat should really be appreciating this as much as possible.

She drags her arousal up to her clit and Kara's abs fill her view again. Her hand still tents her pants and the camera shakes much more than the last snap.

Cat wants her mouth there, teeth on Kara's stomach-

Lena’s face is back and Cat can't _see_ what she's doing. Where are Lena's hands? How is she moving them? Cat could have her hands on those beautiful breasts.

Her eyes flutter shut at Lena's gasps, her face contorted in pleasure. Maybe she's using quick circles on her own clit, like Cat. Anything, anything to release the pressure.

Kara's phone must have fallen, her screen is back and there's only the sound of wet movements and grunts. Oh god, Cat has to get them to record these things more often. Fu-

Lena and her gorgeous lips. She's chanting Cat’s name, then Kara's, then Cat’s again and _what are her hands doing?_

Kara's coming, her whine sending Cat right to the edge. She's so close, nearly humping into her hand. These two and their plans, jesus.

The screen flickers from black back to Lena's face and oh- oh there- oh she's already arching back and -

Fuck

Cat drops her phone, working her fingers between her legs furiously. Her other hand pinches her nipple and she rocks into her orgasm. Her legs tighten, nearly painfully with the force of it.

They have to do this more often. Though Cat will never get any work done if they do. Her hands shake, but she gets her phone back to the little red square in their group chat and -

And oh, they're together now. Kara must have flown to Lena.

Wow, now she knows exactly where Lena's hands are. Her own hands take up the same position on her own body, she’s bracing for the next video, but she's definitely not ready...


End file.
